Ainsley
Ainsley (codenamed "BLU Unit 3") is a dark BLU Sniper cyborg Freak created by Jillian189. After being transformed into a cyborg, he developed an obsession with a certain BLU Medic. His theme is Biolizard (Supporting Me) from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Biography Ainsley was an ordinary Sniper who, despite being colored BLU, lived as a hermit in the Badwater Basin (pl_badwater), too far away to be associated with any BLU-colored team. His sole companion was a Red Army Robin named "Adalwin". One day, Ainsley was out hunting when he was ambushed and attacked by a group of BLK Spies. Ainsley managed to incapacitate most of them before he was captured. The Sniper tried to get Adalwin to fly to safety, but Adalwin stalwartly defended his human friend before the robin was shot down by a BLK Spy wielding an Ambassador. Ainsley was brought before Blutarch Mann, who immediately imprisoned and turned the Sniper into a cyborg. Blutarch was planning to build an army of perfect killing machines so he can defeat his twin Redmond, and kidnapped anyone associated with BLU, mercenary or not. However, before his plans came to fruition, Blutarch was foiled by Banshee, whose ex-lover Johannes Lehrer was among those captured by Blutarch. The surviving captives were freed, including Ainsley. However, Ainsley came out broken and insane. Traumatized by the death of Adalwin, he became obsessed with revenge, searching for the one who had slain his beloved bird. He eventually managed to find and kill the culprit, but now without a goal Ainsley became severely depressed to the point of contemplating suicide. He wandered until he came upon a rogue BLU team in the Frontier region (pl_frontier_final), led by an old Soldier named David Armstrong. It is also where Ainsley met the aforementioned Johannes in question. The innocent and childlike Medic reminded Ainsley of Adalwin so much that he vowed to never leave Johannes' side. But though well-meaning, Ainsley's aggressive attempts of taking Johannes under his care earned the ire of Johannes teammates, especially Aeron, who tried to kill Ainsley and had to be restrained by David. The cyborg Sniper was let off with a very stern warning, but that didn't stop him from trying again, and again, and again... Appearance TBA Personality and Behavior Initially starting as an anti-social and solitary man whose only company was himself and Adalwin, Ainsley became deranged and angry after having his only friend cruelly taken away from him and being turned into a cyborg against his will. He is extremely distrusting towards everyone, fearing even more suffering if he opens up to more people. After meeting Johannes, Ainsley became obsessed with protecting him. Because Johannes reminds him of Adalwin, Ainsley believes that it is his duty and his alone to be his guardian and caretaker. While bearing good intentions, Ainsley's desire to protect Johannes is due to his belief of being given a "second chance" for failing to protect Adalwin. His obsession has reached the point where Ainsley sees himself as the only person that Johannes can trust and rely on, while everyone else associating with the Medic are seen as enemies. Ainsley hates BLK Spies with a passion, since one of them was responsible for the death of Adalwin. He will not hesitate to kill anyone he can find, regardless of their innocence. Powers and Abilities Due to his former life as a hunter, Ainsley is very self-sufficient and crafty. He is very good at staying still for long periods of time in order to get the perfect kill, and he relies on only his wits and his knowledge of the surrounding environment to fight his enemies. Ainsley's cybernetic enhancements give him enhanced hearing as well as telescopic and X-ray vision. He can detect the faintest sounds from miles away, and his telescopic vision allows him to see things from even farther distances. His X-ray vision allows him to see through objects. All of these abilities make him a good tracker and give him impeccable aim. Faults and Weaknesses * Certain objects or materials cannot be detected by X-ray vision. * Ainsley cannot turn his powers off and as a result, he is frequently bombarded with unwanted sounds and visual imagery, making him paranoid and wary. * Very loud sounds will incapacitate and momentarily paralyze Ainsley. * Due to being a cyborg, Ainsley can be weakened significantly by EMP and magnetic fields. * Ainsley's single-minded obsession with Johannes can be detrimental for him, in that it makes him ignore any potential threats. * Once a calm and rational man, Ainsley is currently insane, which often causes him to make ridiculous decisions (often against his better judgment). * Ainsley relies on traps and cunning to defeat his enemies, so melee combat will tend to put him a disadvantage. Trivia * Ainsley was inspired by the character Cyborg 003 from the anime Cyborg 009. * Ainsley was created with the general purpose of deconstructing the notion of someone having superhuman senses such as eyesight and hearing. * Ainsley was originally a Sniper OC named "Lawrence Jones" who also shared the same powers and had his life changed by a bird, along with having a desire to protect Johannes Lehrer. However, the difference is that Lawrence Jones was a former hitman who wanted to protect Johannes out of personal guilt, and had a much nicer, albeit slightly distrustful personality. A lot of things have changed since then: the criminal past has been drafted onto Banshee (along with being given different powers), while the protectiveness towards Johannes, the past tragic incident with a bird, and cybernetically enhanced hearing and sight abilities were given to Ainsley. * "Ainsley" is a gender-neutral name that is derived from Old English ansetl (hermitage) and leah(field). ** "Adalwin" is a masculine Ancient Germanic name derived from adal (noble) and win (friend). Category:BLU Team Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Snipers Category:True Neutral beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Freaks with Theme Songs